oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Raphael Starseer
Raphael Starseer is one of Andrew (AKA Kit)'s characters. He wanted a lawful stupid character, but settled for stupid good character. Then everything changed when Raphael joined a cult. History Raphael was born in the small mountain village of Astrol during a harsh blizzard. One night, Raphael fell ill. The chief of the village, his father, prayed to the gods for his son's safety. The stars answered their plea, taking Raphael as their emissary in return for his safety. The next morning, his brown hair turned blonde like the dawn. His eyes turned into deep purple pools like the evening sky. Ever since he was a child, the stars spoke to him. They told him secrets of the future and cared for him, making sure he never cried or felt sorrow. When he told his parents about his prophetic visions, they spoke of the origins of Astrol, how a goddess of the stars forsook them by leading them to this mountain to perish. The strong that survived took what strength they had and cultivated the once barren land and made a small farming town. From then on they worshiped the god of harvest and abandoned the treacherous star goddess. Raphael defended the stars, but to no avail, and so, he stopped listening. Raphael lived his life ignoring the stars; focusing on his duties on the family farm. He wasn't as strong as his older brother and couldn't do much to help till the land and sew seeds, but he was skilled at tending to the animals. Raphael made sure the animals had happy lives until it was time to butcher them. One day, a band of travelers wandered into the village. They carried large four pointed knives and adorned themselves in the stars. Raphael stared in wonder and amazement as they danced across the city. The other villagers welcomed them to stay, as was the custom of the village, but wanderers said they were on a pilgrimage for their goddess and had to leave. The night of their departure, Raphael heard a voice amongst the stars'. A comforting voice telling him to leave with the band of wanderers. He hesitated. He wasn't yet an adult and his entire life was built in his village. The stars showed him a vision of his family. His mother and father with another son. A strong, healthy son: His younger brother, still in his mother's stomach. The stars showed another vision of his older brother with his current girlfriend and their son almost grown up. "All will be well, Raphael." The soft voice said, "You are meant for greater things." Reassured his family would be fine, he sneaked out of his house and left everything behind. He ran as fast as he could from his life. Tears fell from his eyes. "All will be well." He said to himself. "All will be well." He ran and ran until he found the group of travelers, just outside of the village. After catching his breath, Raphael pleaded for the group to take him on their travels. They all smiled and agreed to wander with him. Eventually, his party of adventurers parted ways with one another. They all followed their own paths and soon, Raphael had to follow his own. He wandered around Vaniya, following his instincts and the stars. He'd sit in cities and villages, exchanging visions of the future for coin until the stars told him to move on, and so he did. Tainted One of the stars lead Raphael to Falador where he met Zilos, a worshiper of The Shepherd. The naive oracle, seeking his new mission from the stars, believed the stars led him to Zilos, but he was wrong. Upon accepting Zilos's Atonement, he became a devout to The Shepherd. Now he works as The Shepherd's Flock's caretaker. The stars' influence waned and with it, the curse's effects. Although the stars desperately seek to free Raphael, they feel he will find his own path eventually. Every Eldergod Loves Raphael Raphael has attracted the attention of several elder gods during his confinement in Falador. Deep within dwarven ruins, an old power seeks Raphael to free it from its shackles. Raphael has agreed to its terms and seeks to open the door sealed with once powerful runes. Another time, Raphael saw the form of a sinister power preying upon an old wizard. Raphael ended the man's suffering, but the entity seeks to take Raphael for itself for he has seen the truth. Rebirth by Corruption After Zilos's service to the people, Raphael grabs his employer's wrist and pleads him to anoint him in the faith, more or less. He wished to sever his ties to the stars above and reject the false goddess that soothed him as a child exploring the world freely. He no longer wished to succumb to her whims and instead desired to follow the Shepherd, no matter the cost. Raphael remembered when he first joined the Shepherd, how the stars screamed in his head for his betrayal. Each star wanted something from Raphael: penance, retribution, death. It was the first time he felt the stars' wrath. It pained him back then, but back then, he was a weaker person. Among the stars' outcries, Raphael could understand very little, but some stuck out to him. "He rejects his gift." "We should have let him die." "He is nothing without us." Those triggered a memory, a story. When Raphael was a newborn, he looked like his parents and his older brother, but the harsh winter took its toll on his body. His family prayed to the gods for a miracle to save Rapahel, and a miracle came. Raphael was changed, but he was alive. He pondered many nights if the gift the stars gave him was his very life. The more and more he let the thought seep into his mind, the more restless the stars grew. He could bear it no longer. Raphael went to Zilos to sever his ties with the heavens. The oracle pleaded for release, but passed out unable to bear the stars' burden. He slept for days. During his sleep, he had visions of a majestic butterfly flying Astroll. A small bead of light fell from its wings as it landed on a baby's forehead, engulfing him in light. It was Raphael. Then, another memory. The day he left Astroll. The butterfly flew high above his head, guiding him to the travelers before leaving him and the small group behind. More visions came of this butterfly following Raphael as he journeyed through Vaniya. Any time he felt lonely or saddened, the butterfly drew closer and he would feel a little better before the butterfly would leave him again. He remembered these moments, but he never saw this butterfly care for him. When he awoke, the stars were silenced, but he knew the truth: He was given life by this butterfly. She was the voice that guided him on his travels. The one that made sure he was safe in his travels. And yet he desired to follow the Shepherd no matter what. So here Raphael stands in front of a statue of a Devil. He knew the price he may pay for his ultimate betrayal, but he cared not. He wanted Zilos to know his dedication to the Shepherd even if it meant he would die. Raphael prayed in silence. He asked for the Shepherd to sever his ties with the star goddess. Smoke forms from the statue's maw and its eyes glowed crimson. The stars screamed in his head trying to draw him away again, but his resolve was steeled. He had to do this. Raphael stayed knelt in front of the statue. The pain was overwhelming. Raphael grit his teeth to the point his gums bled. A few trails of blood trickled down his face. He let out a gasp and his eyes opened wide. They had changed. They were no longer their deep purple that imitated the cosmos. They became a dark crimson like the statue's. His eyes looked soulless. Raphael trembled with his mouth agape. He could feel the life slowly leaving his body as a thin wisp slowly escaped his mouth. Raphael's body froze. Then, the smoke started collecting around the oracle. More and more smoke collected around him and entered his open mouth. As it did, his hair slowly turned from blonde like the morning sun into a black like the night sky. Raphael let out a gasp as the life returned to his eyes. He was changed forever. The boy panted and quivered once more. He was cold, but warmth was slowly returning to his body. He felt... reborn. No longer a vessel for the goddess of dreams and a slave to the stars above. Raphael had become a vessel for The Shepherd's will. Raphael wiped the blood from his chin onto his sleeve and stood once more. He floated somewhat. "How sublime..." He says with a slight smile, "I haven't felt like this since I joined you, Zilos... I feel... reborn." The boy played with his raven black hair a bit and looked up at the statue. The mark on his forehead lit up for a second like burning cinders as it engraved itself on his forehead. "Thank you, Shepherd..." Personality Raphael, cursed with his sanguine personality, never felt any doubt or sorrow. He always believed that the days ahead would be better than the last and any small bump in the road was a reminder that happy days cannot last forever. However, his naivete would often get him into compromising situations, but nothing serious. Raphael continues to be his dumb, happy self, but now with more responsibilities weighing on him, he often gets easily flustered when he disappoints Zilos, making him more prone to a variety of emotions that he had not experienced before of this magnitude. Friends Raphael made many friends, but never felt too attached to anyone for too long. His constant travels kept him from making significant bonds with people. Zilos: Raphael now lives with Zilos and the orphans of The Shepherd's Flock, making them his special friends. Lucas: Once enemy of Raphael, turned friend, Raphael often enjoys talking with Lucas and watching him perform. Shin: Raphael admires Shin for his strength and hopes he lives a happy life. Enemies Raphael, as a young and naive boy, believed there was no evil in the world. Now, Raphael finds enemies in whoever Zilos deems worthy of enemy-ism. Ruby: Ruby made Raphael cry once. Aspirations Raphael's favorite fruit is the banana. After he carried out the stars' will, he wanted to live on an island and grow bananas forever. Now, Raphael wishes to serve Zilos in his quest to bring people to The Shepherd. Category:Old Lore